spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Butthole
The Amazing Butthole, a superhero with a mysterious past and perplexing powers over flatulence. Ever-adaptable, they can choose different classes to modify their powers, and equip different artifacts to change their stats appropriately. The Amazing Butthole is the superhero alter-ego of the New Kid in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Personality Butthole's personality is still largely unknown, and they don't speak a word throughout the entire story in The Fractured But Whole. However, they emote more compared to the last game. Butthole shows panic, disgust, and pain in battle caused by Burning, Grossed Out, Shocked etc. They smile more often, when either being healed or using some sort of abilities. When channeling some abilities, they may also show some expressions like complacency (after building a turret), concentration (Psychic abilities), or focus (Martial Artist abilities). In the main storyline, Butthole also shows some other facial expressions. They seem sorry when handing the special drink to the DJ, they smile when playing the mandolin and flugelhorn, look shocked when hearing strange sounds in the forensics room, and sigh when having dinner, implying that they feel upset, possibly about their family situation. Butthole seems to be unable to take care of themselves well in daily life, as their room has their weapons and costumes from the first game placed everywhere unorganized, and there is also some dirty laundry in the hamper on the floor of their room, which stays there for days. Butthole is shown having more attachment to the real world rather than video games and social media. Compared to the previous game, they spend less time on their phone (as they never take out their phone when wandering on the streets). An Okama Gamesphere can also be seen in their room (possibly bought by their parents), yet they never play it. Despite their parents' advice to not get too attached to the town, Butthole does seem to get along well with the kids in town, and willing to play with them. Butthole seemed confused and surprised on the first night in South Park, implying that they may not know what usually happens at night, showing their ignorance of the dark side of South Park. The same confusion also occurs when the cops attack Tupperware, the Coon is accused of kidnapping the New Kid's parents, and when Butthole finds out about the truth about their backstory. These expressions show that Butthole may be quite naive about the people in this town, probably due to being newly moved in. Butthole also shows their merciless side in the story, in the police department's basement, he witnesses the painful death of a policeman from start to end, and fails to even try to offer any help. However, this is understandable as the cops were trying to kill them before. They also kill one of their parents to get out of Doctor Mephesto's lab, and never look back to help the surviving one. Butthole also shows self-doubt in the later parts of the story, specifically presented as "not believing in themselves" when executing time fart leaps. It is unknown why Butthole feels this way, but regarding the fact that they put everyone in danger, murder one of their own parents, and fart so big they miss Election Day, it isn't a surprise that they blame themselves. Due to their disbelief in themselves, their leaping through time fails quite a few times. They also call Santa Claus down from the sky by mistake when they are supposed to summon Jesus. History Combat Abilities (IN PROGRESS) Butthole can use up to four out of ten different classes of the player's choice. These ten classes are Speedster, Brutalist, Blaster, Elementalist, Cyborg, Psychic, Assassin, Gadgeteer, Plantmancer, and Martial Artist. Buddy Abilities (TBA) While once again requiring assistance from their friends, Butthole, unlike in The Stick of Truth, invents all the abilities themselves, implying a degree of creativity, calculation, and intelligence. Diabetic Rage The Mission in which the ability is acquired: [[The Bowels of the Beast|'The Bowels of the Beast']] Correspondent Buddy: Captain Diabetes A power to tip over heavy objects, specifically ones with a green base. To use it, scan the object with a green base, and Captain Diabetes will appear and lay down to let you fart on his face(Mash F), as a result, he will become angry and tip the object over. Fartkour The Mission in which the ability is acquired: [[Alternate Universes Collide Again|'Alternate Universes Collide Again']] Correspondent Buddy: Human Kite A power to reach high up locations or to go across gaps, specifically in a place without turbulence. To use it, scan a pinwheel nearby (may be made of metal or paper), and Human Kite will fly off from the sky, and get on your back. Then, fart appropriately (press F) to generate adequate thrust to "Fartkour". If multiple sections of flying is required, simply talk to Human Kite to continue flying. Sandblaster The Mission in which the ability is acquired: [[The Hundred Hands of Chaos|'The Hundred Hands of Chaos']] Correspondent Buddy: Toolshed A power that can clear paths with hazards such as lava (red LEGO bricks), it can also take advantage of pipes in order to direct farts into the other side of the that causes the new to combust by putting Toolshed’s blasters tube in the new kid’s butthole to fart on. Haywire The Mission in which the ability is acquired: [[The Chaos Gambit|'The Chaos Gambit']] Correspondent Buddy: Professor Chaos A power that you launch a minion (hamster) to sabotage electric panels by professor chaos putting the minion in the new kid’s butthole to make the minion launch by farting. Time Farts The Amazing Butthole actually has an amazing butthole, which they learn about from Morgan Freeman, who supplies them with Mexican food to unlock new powers. In this game, they acquire the ability to use their farts to rip the fabric of time and space, a powerful ability in battle. Whenever Butthole uses a Time Fart in a battle, they have to wait a certain amount of turns before being able to use another one. Glitch The first Time Fart, acquired between the Peppermint Hippo and the Buca de Faggoncini on the first night, has a cooldown of three turns. The result of consuming an Enchirito. Consuming a legendary Enchirito has empowered you with TimeFart Glitch, a new dimension of flatulence mastery. Cause a quantum shift in spacetime with Glitch, rewinding objects and living things back to a previous state of existence to overcome obstacles. In combat, TimeFart Glitch can save your ass by canceling an enemy's turn, nullifying all damage they would have dealt. Pause The second Time Fart, acquired at the front door of the Medicinal Fried Chicken on day two, has a cooldown of four turns. The result of consuming cheesy shrimpurito. Under the tutelage of Morgan Freeman, you've crafted a burrito so disgusting it has anointed your ass with world stopping fart powers. Let loose TimeFart Pause to temporarily stop time, rendering deadly hazards harmless and people highly punchable. In combat, TimeFart Pause locks enemies in stasis so you can freely pummel them with your fists. Summon An optional Time Fart, acquired by crafting the Chocolate Memberito. Has a cooldown of four turns. By crafting a new burrito with a fart potency immeasurable by modern science, you've developed the power to sear a hole in the fabric of your personal timeline. Release TimeFart Summon to bring your past self to the battlefield. For a limited time, this clone from your past fights by your side, armed with your current power loadout. TimeFart Summon is available only in combat. Shift A plot Time Fart, acquired at the gate of the Genetics lab on day four, can only be used in a certain battle, and doesn't affect other Time Farts. Executed by farting into a powered fan. Delivering the monologue of his career, fart guru Morgan Freeman inspired you to look deep within yourself and unleash TimeFart Shift. Thanks to the amplifying power of a working fan, you can subvert the Earth's rotation to shift between day or night. Minor powers Authentic Bitch Slap skill During the side mission "The Big Beatdown", Butthole utilizes their hand to deliver Bitch Slaps to charm two ladies, and in doing so, they defeat their pimp and kills him as a result according to the Coon. Afterwards, Butthole claims command over Shawna, Cristal, and Liane Cartman before taking selfies with them. Musical ability In the mission "The Samaritan Agenda", Butthole successfully performs a short music number with a mandolin, seemingly without previous training. Also, they use their farts to blow some tunes with a flugelhorn. This show that Butthole have some musical talent. Financial Investment In the side mission "Always Bet on Chaos", as the result of a mistake that bankteller Benny makes, Professor Chaos' request for loan leads to Butthole having their house taken away. To retrieve their house and get the loan, Butthole plays the game and wins, therefore getting a loan of over 80 000 dollars for Professor Chaos. Anti-grounding ability In the mission "The Chaos Gambit", Butthole gets into trouble at the Stotch residence, and ends up grounded and locked away in Butters' room. However, the order does not affect the New Kid at all. Instead, they analyse the situation and create the Haywire ability to breach the electric locks. In the battle with Butters' dad, they cannot be grounded, and can unground other teammates. Also, when the battle ends, Butters is freed from his own grounding, becoming ungroundable himself. Self-disguise and cosmetic techniques As seen in the game, they can customize their looks with makeups and headwears, it is likely that their appearances as a superhero differs a lot from the common appearances, since nobody can tell who the"Farting Vigilante" is by only looking. Also, they can change their skin tone when choosing race and ethnicity with PC Principal, implying the possible capability to disguise as someone with a different race and ethnicity. Crafting Skills Butthole is an amazing hand crafter, they can create foods, drinks, various artifacts with their stuff at hand. This works on complex items involving 100 pieces of components. Also, with a recipe, they can immediately figure out how to make the stuff. Besides crafting itself, they also know how to find ingredients to make the item. Trivia In most trailers, Butthole wears a lightning mask and tank clothes, even in the strip club. However, tank clothes is not available until day two. The New Kid, as the king, has a crown, a cape, and gloves, however, rather than designing a real costume, they simply put these things on their plain outfit, because as a fact, their clothes' color matches their robes'. In their normal life as an elementary school student, Butthole, or the New Kid, fails to pay much attention to the science class, as known in the description of "Tech", they sleeps through all of the courses. This presents a small aspect of them not conforming, a possible leftover effect from the Goth Kids in The Stick of Truth. If your new kid is a girl,Wendy and your parents knows that your a girl,also maybe Mr Mackey and PC principal knows that your a girl if you put your gender as a girl when you first time meet them. There might be a hint that professor chaos possibly has a crush on the new kid (if it’s a girl) for a couple of reasons like professor chaos saying “For a boy,you look kinda pretty”, is mostly the hint you hear in the game. Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Female characters